fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia i Krew: Rozdział XVII
"Rozpoznanie" - czwarty rozdział Sagi Zimowego Słońca. Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny ---- Część I: Minas Volar ---- Wichrową kulę Yarato zatrzymał bez większego problemu tworząc lodową tarczę. Walczyli w przedsionku domu, więc mieli bardzo ograniczone miejsce, co wpływało niekorzystnie zarówno na magię wody Shirego, jak i na magię wiatru Minasa, postanowili więc wyjść (a raczej to Yarato postanowił, wybiegając z domu na większy teren) z budynku i kontynuować bitwę nieco poważniej. Shiri postanowił wreszcie sprawdzić działanie Shintori w boju, stworzył więc drugi wachlarz z wody i skupił się na korzystaniu z obu broni jednocześnie. Gdy Minas, jako typowy mag Caster przygotowywał się przez kilka sekund do ataku, on wytworzył już kilkanaście wiszących w powietrzu broni czekających na sygnał do działania. Wiatr eksplodował dokładnie w tym samym momencie gdy Volar zamachnął się rękoma. Gdyby nie potęga żywiołu, zapewne wyglądałoby to groteskowo, o czym Shiri oczywiście pomyślał, zamiast skupić się na walce; mimo tego jego wodne tarcze nie dały się ruchom powietrza i ochroniły młodego maga przed atakiem; szybko doszło też do kontry z jego strony, gdy bowiem tylko wiatr ustał, w obawie przed tym, że zmiecie on wodne bronie Shirego z pola walki, chłopak cisnął je w stronę Minasa. Ten jednak zauważył to i je odepchnął jednym ze swych zaklęć. Yarato ruszył do walki w typowy dla siebie sposób - wykonując mnóstwo słabych ataków, tworząc okazję do działania. Ruszył frontalnie, lecz gdy tylko Volar chciał użyć swego wiatru by go odepchnąć, jednym z wachlarzy Shiri zablokował żywioł, tworząc tarczę, a drugim zaczął zbierać wypychaną wraz z powietrzem wodę by ta zebrała się gdzieś daleko. Miał zamiar jej użyć do finalnego ataku. Zanim jednak w ogóle udało mu się ją skupić w jednym miejscu, musiał przystąpić do dwóch kolejnych bloków: żywioł Minasa działał raczej chaotycznie i nie atakował danego punktu, tylko pokrywał całą arenę, zatem jako takie uniki nie wchodziły w grę. Taktyka tworzenia tarcz sprawdzała się jednak idealnie. ---- Gdy Shiri zbliżył się do Minasa na odległość dwóch metrów, nagle użył swojej zdolności do kontrolowania ziemi w małym stopniu i wytworzył wielki stalagmit pomiędzy nimi, po czym wycofał się. Ten pozornie bezsensowny ruch zdezorientował Volara, lecz gdy tylko zauważył, że Yarato oddala się plecami do niego, postanowił zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Nie udało mu się to - chłopak zostawił bowiem na miejscu strumień wzroku, którym stale go obserwował. Wiedział więc, kiedy znów wytworzyć tarczę, tyle że zamachnął obiema rękoma i wytworzył dwie. Nie zmieniło to zupełnie nic, prócz tego, że zużył trochę za dużo energii i przez to jego lewa ręka pokryła się lodem. Strumień wzroku wpełzł pod koszulkę Minasa, gdzie się rozprysnął, co zdenerwowała maga wiatru. Wysuszył on jednak swoją koszulkę wiatrem, zmarnował na to jednak cenną sekundę, czego nie robi się w walce z Shirim - w tym czasie dostał czternastoma wodnymi kulami wielkości śnieżki w drugą stronę ciała. Volar zaklął, po czym rzucił się na Yarato frontalnie. Chciał zakończyć sprawę pięściami bardzo szybko - przyspieszył się więc swym wiatrem. To był moment, na który chłopak czekał. Stał i obserwował zbliżającego się Minasa, a gdy ten był około trzech metrów od niego, wytworzył wręcz znikąd lodową tarczę w okamgnieniu, której mężczyzna nie spodziewał się, jakoby to była hiszpańska inkwizycja, i chcąc nie chcąc uderzył w nią głową. Moment ogłuszenia Shiri również wykorzystał - zebraną wcześniej wodę zmienił w wielką kulę skondensowanego żywiołu, która po chwili spadła na Volara, wbijając go w ziemię. Nie ogłuszyło to jednak maga wiatru, ani nie połamało mu kości - Yarato po prostu w momencie uderzenia użył swej Władzy Krwi by na chwilę przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Podszedł do swojego tymczasowego zombie i dotknął otwartą dłonią jego klatki piersiowej, po czym się skupił i zmusił go do tańczenia makareny. Wyszło mu idealnie i już po chwili udało im się zsynchronizować rytm tańca, gdy jednak tylko Shiri zauważył, że traci swą energię, przerwał kontrolę i uderzył Volara w twarz, po czym ten upadł na ziemię. Nie był już w stanie dalej walczyć. ---- - Dawno nie miałem okazji trenować przejmowania kontroli nad kimś, wybacz tą makarenę. - powiedział chłopak do Minasa, pomagając mu wstać z ziemi. - To ten, obiecasz mi, że więcej nie będziesz zajmować się szemranym biznesem? - uśmiechnął się nieco naiwnie. - Nie masz jak tego sprawdzić, więc co ci po obietnicy? Musiałbyś mnie zabić. - odpowiedział Minas, otrzepując się z piachu. - No okej, to może ja to zrobię? - Shiri nadal utrzymywał swój uśmiech i spojrzał na niebo. Świeciło słońce. - Cóż, lepiej nie. Mogę obiecać, ale czy dam radę, nie wiem. - Twój interes. Ja sprawiedliwości dopełniłem, sumienie mam czyste, mogę wracać do chaty. Tylko jeszcze... herbatka z tą miłą staruszką, twoją sąsiadką. Plan wypicia herbaty nie udał się za bardzo, gdyż z powodu walki magów stary budynek babuszki rozpadł się; kobieta jednak przeżyła, gdyż obserwowała całe zajście. Nie wiedziała, że jej sąsiad jest magiem, a teraz nagle walczył z kimś nieznanym! Shiri miał jednak w swym plecaku jeszcze pół litra butaprenu, który zdobył podczas swej współpracy z mafią Sokoban, więc całą noc spędził na sklejaniu domu kobiety. Minas, mimo swej złej natury, również postanowił pomóc. Gdy wybiła północ, praca zakończyła się, a Yarato położył się spać. Był wykończony po całonocnym sklejaniu domu; obudził się dopiero o siedemnastej, kulturalnie wypił herbatkę ze staruszką, po czym udał się w stronę miasta Urbem. Rower został jednak miejscowość obok, nie chciało mu się po niego cofać - był to bowiem i tak zaledwie stary składak - i ruszył do miasta na piechotę. Przybył dopiero o trzeciej w nocy na miejsce, wskoczył do swego pokoju w siedzibie Dragon Tale i zajął się - podobnie jak onegdaj Matsu Sharp - lekturą jeszcze niedostępnej na rynku książki Evansa na temat klejenia drzew butaprenem. Widział w niej jednak kilka nieścisłości, przez co chciał niezwłocznie powiedzieć o tym Peterowi. Nie wiedział, że ten jest na misji gdzieś daleko... i bardzo wysoko. Jakaż złość się w nim zebrała, gdy dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciel wyruszył na misję na północ, by szukać maga dysponującego Królewską Formą magii! On sam również wiedział, co to są te Formy, dlatego tym bardziej chciał zobaczyć jedną z nich, postanowił jednak zostać i nie szukać ich na pałę po całym świecie, zwłaszcza że Takeshi nie chciał mu podać dokładnego miejsca. ---- Chłopak postanowił wynająć od swojego znajomego barmana, Arebusa, porządny rower i pojechać do swej dziewczyny do Yoroshi. Nic nie zapowiadało - przynajmniej póki co - żadnej nowej misji dla Dragonów, więc czemu nie miał skorzystać z wolnego? Leciał szybko niczym dzik, a na dodatek wspomagał swoją prędkość magią, więc w stolicy kontynentu był już po dwunastu godzinach, czyli niedługo po dwudziestej trzeciej! Na jego ukochanej faveli ludzie jednak spali, to samo postanowił więc i on. Obudziło go brzmienie wzmacniaczy El Vulcanica o godzinie szóstej rano. Favela natychmiastowo wróciła do życia, a wraz z nią Shiri, który zerwał się z łóżka i od razu pobiegł przywitać się ze swym kumplem. Ten usadził go wraz ze sobą na przenośnej DJce - jego nowym wynalazku, polegającym na sklejeniu wzmacniaczy butaprenem z szesnastoma deskorolkami, mikserem i okablowaniem. Impreza poszła na całość wraz z utworem MC Bin Ladena Tan Tranquilo Tan Favoradel. W udział w niej wzięła udział również Liria, która widząc Shirego od razu na niego się rzuciła, nie zwracając uwagi na włączony głośnik, przez który El Vulcanica od razu zaczął skandować gorzko!, a wraz z nim tłum. Gorzko! rozległo się na prawie kilometr. Impreza skończyła się o wpół do ósmej - niektórzy musieli bowiem udać się do pracy. Shiri zaś udał się wraz z Lirią oraz GodZillą (pseudonim El Vulcanica, dla przypomnienia) do dzielnicy zwanej Kritzon, gdzie stał największy budynek w całym mieście. Wspólnie weszli do środka, pobiegli klatką schodową i włamali się przez właz na dach. Widok był cudowny i rozpościerał się prawie na całe miasto, nie widać było tylko najbardziej oddalonych dzielnic i miejsc, gdzie inne drapacze chmur przecinały horyzont. Było cudownie. Yarato postanowił wziąć sobie chociaż trzy dni urlopu w Yoroshi. Pocałował Lirię czule, jednocześnie patrząc nie tyle w jej otwarte oczy, co na miasto; ona robiła dokładnie to samo. El Vulcanica nie przeszkadzał im i po prostu patrzył w przeciwnym kierunku. ---- - Stary, nie zastanawia cię jak potężny bas poleciałby, gdybyśmy przynieśli tutaj nasze wzmacniacze? Całe miasto poczułoby tą siłę! - zastanowił się Shiri i podzielił się myślą z przyjacielem, który natychmiastowo zainteresował się tą koncepcją. - Dobre, dobre. Tylko potrzebowalibyśmy jakiegoś silnego maga con la vida loca, który odciągnąłby od nas straż miasta i Radę Magii w razie czego. - odpowiedział. - Amigos, ''to świetny pomysł! Też chciałabym być wtedy na górze i obserwować, co się będzie działo! - krzyknęła Liria. - Moglibyśmy też dokładnie obserwować co działoby się na dole, gdyby nie fakt, że jedyny mag obserwacji jakiego znam aktualnie jest na misji... - zamyślił się Yarato. - Może innym razem? Przygotuje się całe osprzętowanie, zaplanuje się wszystko... - Jasne! A na koniec impry po prostu skoczę na dół, a ty mnie zamortyzujesz swoją magią, okej? - To będzie coś, czego to miasto jeszcze nie widziało! Cały kontynent nie widział! - Yarato podekscytował się tym pomysłem i zaczął już planować co i jak dokładnie będzie. Oddał się marzeniom. Z drapacza chmur cała trójka zeszła równocześnie gdy policja kazała im zejść. Posłuchali się - nie chcieli wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń dotyczących tego, co planują zrobić. Shiri wraz z Lirią udali się do jej domku, zaś El Vulcanica wrócił do pracy nad swoim nowym, imprezowym setem. ---- Część II: Kraina skuta lodem ---- Wysokość śniegu zaczęła sięgać pół metra wysokości i bazyliszard nie był w stanie już dalej w nim się poruszać - mimo swej wielkości, jego stosunkowo małe, jaszczurze łapy nie dawały sobie rady z puchem. Do tego było mu zimno. Kira postanowiła nie męczyć dalej swojego zwierzaka, którego i tak zresztą miała zamiar wypuścić na wolność już jakiś czas temu. Rozstanie przyszło o wiele łatwiej jaszczurowi niż Dragonom i w szczególności jej, lecz była to jedyna możliwość dotarcia do Epeiro. - Swoją drogą... - zaczęła rozmowę Viridi po chwili ciszy. Dragoni męczyli się przedzierając przez śnieg, zaś wytrzymałość na zimno nie była ich mocną stroną. - Nie jesteśmy aż tak wysoko na północy, by mróz był tak wielki w samym środku wiosny. Myślicie, że to może być ta cała Królewska Magia? - Nie da się zaprzeczyć - odpowiedział jej Rex, potykając się o grudkę lodu i o mało nie lądując twarzą w śniegu. - W każdym razie, jak daleko jeszcze mamy? - Do miasta mamy czterdzieści kilometrów... czyli jakieś dziesięć godzin drogi. - odpowiedział Evans. - Ale w sumie, to mi się nie chce. Xan, zamrażamy teren? Ślizgiem będzie szybciej. - Pewnie! - odpowiedział mu Xandred, po czym wspólnie wyciągnęli dłonie do góry i śnieg zaczął zamieniać się w bardzo mocną i gładką taflę lodu. Droga stała się o wiele prostsza do przebycia w ten sposób. Jedynym, który zachował jakąkolwiek powagę ślizgając się i stale wywracając był Rex, nie świadczyło to jednak o tym, że nie czerpał z zabawy przyjemności. ''Porzeźbiłbym sobie znowu ''- powiedział, patrząc na Evansa tworzącego lodowe kilofy, którymi cały czas ciskał przed Muratę, próbując go wywrócić. ---- Kirze taniec na lodzie szedł wręcz niesamowicie. Była najszybsza z wszystkich swoich kompanów i jednocześnie stale wykonywała jakieś niezrozumiałe piruety i przybierała ekstrawaganckie pozy. Widząc to, Viridi postanowiła zrobić jej mały pokaz świateł, nie wciągnęło to jednak za bardzo nikogo, bo wszyscy zajmowali się swoimi zabawami, a myśli Rexa zaprzątały jedynie pieniądze za misję i sklep z piłami mechanicznymi. - Szkoda, że nie mamy żadnego odtwarzacza muzyki! - krzyknął Xandred, łapiąc zarazem kilof rzucony przez Petera i odrzucając w jego stronę; jego kolega rozbił narzędzie w powietrzu jednym ruchem palca. - Co tu dużo mówić, byłoby świetnie... - odpowiedział spokojnie Evans, tworząc tym razem nie kilof, lecz łopatę, którą cisnął z absurdalną prędkością w stronę Muraty; ten uniknął ciosu i lodowy przedmiot wylądował jakieś pół kilometra dalej. - Ej, jak tak mocno rzucasz, to mam pomysł jak przejdziemy! Niech ktoś po prostu podrzuci innych kawałek dalej! - krzyknęła nagle ''Kira, która również na łopatę uwagę zwróciła. - Wylądujemy na lodzie, więc jak nie przywalimy twarzą, to nabierzemy ślizgu i będzie super! - Ja rzucam! - krzyknęła Viridi, po czym kazała wszystkim zebrać się obok niej. Na początek rzuciła nieprzygotowanym jeszcze Rexem, który zaczął krzyczeć i wylądował kawałek poza horyzontem; dalej cisnęła Peterem, Kirą i Xandredem, po czym sama zwyczajnie zaczęła biec... co nie skończyło się dobrze, bo poślizgnęła się na lodzie. - Kurwa mać! - zaklęła. ---- Na miejsce dotarli wraz z zachodem słońca. Wejścia do ceglanych bądź kamiennych budynków, które dominowały nad miastem prowadziły tylko przez okna na piętrach bądź strychach - ulice były bowiem zasypane śniegiem na blisko dwa metry wysokości. Wszystkie dachy były skośne i wręcz jednakowe, wykonane zazwyczaj z blachy falistej. Nie mieli żadnego zagwarantowanego noclegu, a gdzie był jakiś hostel - nie było wiadomo; wszystkie potencjalne tabliczki były zasypane. Poruszanie się było na tyle skomplikowane, że Peter zaklął buty swoich kompanów tak, że zmieniały one to, co pod nimi w lód, by nie grzęznąć w śniegu. Sprawdzało się to mocno średnio i chcąc nie chcąc wszyscy zakopywali się na pół metra z każdym krokiem. Dopiero po chwili jakiś bawiący się całą sytuacją chłopiec powiedział im, że lokalny motel mieści się w jednym z dwóch domów dwupiętrowych z czerwonym dachem; Dragoni oczywiście weszli nie do tego co trzeba i zostali wyrzuceni z hukiem; dopiero po pół godzinie załatwili więc sobie pokoje. Mimo ogrzewania, we wnętrzu panowało zimno. Termometr wskazywał osiem stopni w środku i minus dwadzieścia jeden na zewnątrz; błyskawice Kiry sprawdziły się jednak bardzo dobrze w roli grzewczej i szybko temperatura skoczyła do przeszło dwudziestu stopni. ---- - Wezmę prysznic. - stwierdził Rex, po czym udał się do łazienki, która znajdowała się na korytarzu. Wnętrze było raczej ciasne i nieprzyjemne - stare kafelki, jedna toaleta wymagająca odrdzewiacza, umywalka i prysznic. - Najdziwniejsze jest to, że nie wiemy gdzie właściwie znajduje się mag... - zaczął Peter, nie zdołał jednak dokończyć zdania. - Kurwa mać! - przerwał mu krzyk Inuictusa z łazienki. Chłopak nagle wybiegł owinięty ręcznikiem. - Z prysznica napierdala lodowymi igłami! - ...że co robi? - zaciekawiła się Kira. - Czekaj, pójdę to naprawić. Mieliśmy wziąć Luka albo... kogoś... kto też używa magii ognia. Lipton. - dodała, po czym udała się do łazienki i wrzuciła kilka swoich błyskawic do urządzeń grzewczych i sieci hydraulicznej. - Potem wyszoruj kibel. Rex najpierw wyszorował kibel, a dopiero później wziął gorącą kąpiel, przy której również kilka razy zaklął, bo błyskawice ogrzały wodę ciut za bardzo i sięgała ona nawet siedemdziesięciu stopni Celsjusza; następny w kolejce pod prysznic był Peter. Dragoni spędzili noc w osobnym pokoju dla kobiet i osobnym dla mężczyzn; minęła im wyjątkowo przyjemnie po kilku poprzednich, które spędzili na grzbiecie bazyliszarda Ryśka. Po nieco zakropionym śniadaniu wyszli przez okno na mróz i wzięli się za to, za co im płacono: odszukanie Riu Sonotori. ---- Daleko na horyzoncie widać było góry - musiała być to Północna Linia Wysoka. Zgodnie z wiedzą, jaką posiadała Viridi było tam mnóstwo jaskiń i grot. To miejsce stało się drugim do przeszukania, zaraz po dokładnym przeczesaniu Epeiro, które polegało dosłownie na wchodzeniu ludziom do domów i rozglądaniu się w nich. Nie wszyscy mieszkańcy byli przyjaźnie nastawieni do Dragonów, lecz ci musieli wykonywać swą pracę mimo typowych stonóg każących im wypierdalać za bramę. Miasteczko było stosunkowo małe, lecz jeden dzień nie wystarczył na przeczesanie go całego i dopiero dnia następnego żmudna robota została zakończona... bez żadnego efektu. Wniosek nasunął się sam - Riu Sonotori ukrywa się gdzieś w grotach Linii Wysokiej. Do końca dnia Dragoni przygotowywali się - głównie psychicznie - na wędrówkę po górach. W takim terenie w przypadku starcia byli oni pod handicapem terenu. Największa z grot Północnej Linii, zwana Grotą Vista leżała najbliżej miasta Epeiro i to od niej postanowiono zacząć poszukiwanie; rozdzielała się ona na trzy korytarze. Dragoni rozdzielili się i prawym poszedł Peter z Kirą, środkowym - najmniejszym - Viridi, a lewym Rex z Xandredem. ---- - Wspólna misja w dwójkę. Kiedy to było ostatnio..? - zamyślił się Xandred, oświecając sobie pochodnią wcześniej stworzoną przez kuzynkę Luka. - Jak mieliśmy chronić te sądowe kurwy. - odpowiedział Rex, patrząc pod nogi w obawie, że znów się o coś potknie. - Powtórz. - poprosił mag wody. - Powtarzam: sądowe kurwy. I tego, no, Aridu Sarotha. - akcent w całej wypowiedzi padł tylko i wyłącznie na pierwszą sylabę trzeciego słowa. Chwilę później magowie stanęli nad granią, droga szła dalej, lecz było trzeba wskoczyć na kilka metrów. Xandred wytworzył lodową płytę, na której się unieśli, po czym poszli dalej. Nie spodziewali się niczego innego, niż kolejnego zamrożonego truchła nietoperza. ---- - Cholerne nietoperze! - krzyknął Peter, potykając się o zmarzłe ciało sklejone z ziemią, desperacko szukając równowagi, której nie znalazł. Wywrócił się, na co Kira zareagowała szczerym śmiechem. - Napluły ci w twarz! - krzyknęła dziewczyna gdy tylko przestała się śmiać. - Jak świnia! - odparł Peter, specjalnie obniżając swój ton dźwięku dla lepszego efektu. - Swoją drogą, od jak dawna tędy idziemy..? - zapytał się, patrząc na swój lewy nadgarstek, na której nie było zegarka. ---- - Matko, już kwadrans. Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem? - zastanowiła się Viridi, patrząc na swój zegarek. Wszystkie części groty wyglądały zasadniczo tak samo - głazy, lód i zamarznięte nietoperze; mimo tego, wyglądało to na swój sposób spektakularnie. Dziewczyna dość szybko dotarła do końca jaskini, gdzie nie znalazła kompletnie nic, przez co musiała się cofnąć i poczekać na rozdrożu na swoich przyjaciół. ---- Rex z Xandredem rozdzielili się na nowo, trasa bowiem rozdzieliła się na nowo. Po minucie okazało się, że Inuictus trafił lepiej, niż jego przyjaciel, bo poszedł bardzo krótką, ślepą uliczką, zaś mag wody miał do przejścia jeszcze spory kawałek. ---- - Ehm, tu nic nie ma... - stwierdził Peter, patrząc na koniec trasy. Kira spojrzała na niego porozumiewawczo, po czym oboje zawrócili. ---- - Ale fajne ściańsko! - krzyknął Xandred gdy dotarł do końca swojej trasy. - Ciekawe czy Rex też ma takie fajne. - stwierdził, po czym oświecił pochodnią raz jeszcze po wielkim, blokującym drogę głazie, na którym odcisnęły się dziesiątki łebek nietoperzy. Murata rozumiał jak powstał ten sztywny, lodowy blok i postanowił podzielić się tym ze swymi przyjaciółmi. Minęło pół godziny, zanim rozpoczął swój wywód na temat opadającego śniegu z wyższej partii jaskini, przez który nietoperki myślały, że dadzą radę przelecieć, co jednak się nie działo. Viridi zapytała się go dlaczego nie zniszczył głazu i nie poszedł dalej. - Się boję. - powiedział krótko chłopak, cytując znaną osobę. - Nie, ale serio. Jeśli za tym będzie ten cały Ryjek Sra-na-tory, czy jak on tam ma, to co? Sam nie wchodzę, chodźcie za mną! Po drodze i tak się zgubił i poszedł na rozdroże, którym wcześniej poszedł Rex. Zdarza się. Dotarli do głazu z małym opóźnieniem, po czym przyjęli pozycje bojowe i rozbili skałę; wcześniej jednak Peter swym lodem wzmocnił konstrukcję jaskini, by w razie czego się nie zarwała. ---- Blok rozpadł się na tysiące małych kawałków, odsłaniając to, co było za nim: kilka jeszcze żywych nietoperzy i ledwie prześwitujące promienie światła dziennego, nie było tam jednak nic więcej. Viridi uderzyła w szparę, poszerzając ją, po czym wszyscy nią wyszli. Znajdowali się po przeciwnej stronie góry. - Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu. Gdzie jest najbliższa inna japa? - spytał się Xandred, patrząc na góry, zarazem drżąc z zimna. - Tam coś jest! - Rex wskazał palcem na inną grotę, znajdującą się około dwóch kilometrów dalej. By jednak się tam dostać, trzeba było zejść kilkaset metrów i wspiąć się z powrotem. - Najpierw coś zjedzmy. - postanowiła Kira, patrząc na dystans między nimi a jaskinią. - Mam bułeczki! ---- Część III: Księga ósmej epoki ---- Potrzebnym okazało się być kolejne zebranie gildii Dragon Tale w Tawernie Pióro Feniksa. Jak zawsze gwar przerwał Takeshi, mając coś bardzo inteligentnego i ważnego do przekazania. - Rzadko się tak zdarza, że trafiają się dwie ważne misje jednocześnie, ale właśnie tak jest. - powiedział Salavan. - Z racji tego, że Viridi poszła z nami na misję, elita Rady Magii robi wybory nowych członków, bo - jak wiecie - poprzednich wymordowaliście... Część Dragonów uśmiechnęła się, inna pozostała bez reakcji. - ...i nie chcą by Viri przypadkiem dostała się do wyższych sfer. To trochę gra polityczna i ja rozumiem, że Kiba to nasza przyjaciółka, ale nie możemy jej pomóc w tym przypadku. Z racji tego, że niedawno okrzyknięto nas najsilniejszą gildią kontynentu, co jest absurdem, bo w zeszłym roku byliśmy na dziewiętnastym miejscu, wybrano nas do ochraniania całego tego przebiegu. Pięć osób, czy to jasne? - Takeshi dokończył swoją kwestię i jak zawsze czekał na odpowiedź. - My możemy. - zgłosiły się Amalia i Mei po chwili całkowicie głuchej ciszy. - Stawka wysoka? - Bejmiur jakich mało. - zapewnił Salavan, nieco zażenowany pytaniem. Dziesiąta misja z rzędu, gdy się o to pytają... ''- pomyślał. - Szkoda, że Rex nie może wziąć dwóch naraz, wtedy to by sobie kupił willę nad tym swoim morzem! - zaśmiała się Asia, po czym spojrzała na Adriana. - Bierzemy to zadanie? Wyobraź sobie twarze tych majstrów, jak nas tam zobaczą! - zapytała się go pełna entuzjazmu. - Te widoki będą warte więcej niż wynagrodzenie za misję. Luke, chodź z nami! - krzyknął do swojego przyjaciela Dragneel. - Yep. Pięciu, co nie? Czyli Niki musi zostać tutaj? - Reyes Blaze mag ognia skierował swój wzrok na Takeshiego, a potem na swoją ukochaną. - I tak nie chce mi się nigdzie ruszać. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna, nie dopuszczając lidera gildii do jakiegokolwiek słowa. Wzięła łyk soku. - Wyjątkowo szybko i sprawnie poszło. Mamy piątkę! Wybory będą odbywały się w mieście Lintei, w tamtejszej bibliotece. Przy okazji, macie kolejny cel: trzeba zdobyć, a raczej ukraść, wszelkie dostępne dane na temat ósmej epoki magii i krwi. Obawiam się, że obawy Viridi to słuszne obawy, a to poważna obawa. - powiedział Takashi, zrywając zarazem posiedzenie, co nigdy nie działało jak powinno, bo wszyscy dalej zostawali w tym samym miejscu i zazwyczaj grali w strzelaka. ---- Kalendarz przesunął się samoistnie, ale za sprawą Clary Williams na datę pierwszy kwiecień i wraz z tym wydarzeniem piątka Dragonów: Adrian, Luke, Asia, Amalia i Mei wyruszyła do Lintei na misję. Łatwo zapamiętać ten ciąg imion: gdyby bowiem zastąpić Amalię Rexem, ich pierwsze litery imion tworzyłyby słowo ''alarm. - W sumie to jak zamierzamy ukraść to, czego potrzebujemy? Zawsze do takich spraw wykorzystywaliśmy Rexa, a teraz nie dość, że będzie nam ciężej, to jeszcze idziemy bez niego... - zamyśliła się Amalia i podzieliła się myślą z resztą Dragonów. - Nigdy nikt z nas nie był w tej bibliotece. Zobaczymy, zrobimy małe oględziny i pomyślimy, najwyżej załatwimy to siłą... - odpowiedział jej Adrian nieco lekceważąco. Był pewien siebie i swoich przyjaciół. - Stary dobry Dragneel, niczym się nie przejmuje, zawsze z odwagą w sercu, przecież najwyżej zawalczymy pięć na piętnaście z ludźmi, których mamy chronić... - stwierdziła Mei, spokojnie patrząc na niebo. - Mamy chronić obrady, nie ich. Jeśli zrobimy bajzel już po tym wszystkim to nic złego się nie stanie. - odparł Luke z podobnym lekceważeniem w głosie. - Na początek jednak róbmy za co nam płacą. - Być może w Lintei mają jeszcze sprzęty magiczne poprzedniej epoki? Tych, których od ósmej epoki magii i krwi używa już mało kto? One mogłyby się przydać. - wtrąciła się Asia z nadzieją w głosie. - W sumie, chciałabym zobaczyć te czarodziejskie detonatorki, magiczne sieci et cetera. - W sumie czemu nikt tego nie używa? - spytał się Adrian. - Zakazane przez Radę Magii po tym, jak jakiś mag zablokował siecią przedmiotów całe miasto, po czym wyplenił całą jego populację... jeden po drugim. - odpowiedziała Mei ze spokojem w głosie, Dragneel słysząc tą wiadomość przełknął ślinę. - Ale dlaczego? Co mu odbiło? - w jego głosie pojawiło się zaskoczenie, zaciekawienie i przestrach jednocześnie. - Ty i twoje podejście że ludzie są dobrzy... - odparła szorstko Amalia. - Wojna zmienia ludzi. Ponoć zabito mu rodzinę na jego oczach, przez co przestał sobie radzić z własną psychiką. Ponoć, to nic pewnego. Dragneel nie odpowiedział i przez chwilę zapanowała głucha cisza, aż na horyzoncie nie pojawiły się szczyty budynków położonego w dolinie miasta Lintei. Wyglądało dość mizernie w porównaniu do Urbem, lecz było od niego nieco większe; z zewnątrz zdawało się być niezbyt przyjazne dla przybyszów. Takim też dość szybko się okazało - ludzie patrzyli na Dragonów niezbyt przyjaznym okiem i nie odpowiadali na ich pytania, gdy chcieli dowiedzieć się gdzie można kupić lokalne żarcie, a gdy już sami znaleźli budkę z tutejszym quebabito, wersją kebaba opartą na trzech rodzajach mięsa, mięsnych frytkach i surówce z mięsem, kebabista okazał się być strasznym gburem. Smak jedzenia i jego względnie niska cena rekompensowały to w stu procentach. ---- Bibliotekę odnaleźć było jednak stosunkowo łatwo - trzeci pod względem wielkości budynek w mieście, znajdujący się literalnie dwieście metrów od rynku w centrum rzucał się w oczy właściwie od razu, częściowo przez swój wyraźny, czerwony kolor. Wejście było przestronne, drzwi ciężkie, mosiężne; w środku wielki hol wypełniony półkami tak, że wyglądał zarazem przestronnie jak i ciasno, co powodowało odczucie paradoksu. W środku tego zgiełku regałów znajdowało się koło otoczone praktycznie całkowicie księgami, na którym stał wielki, okrągły stół i szesnaście krzeseł, idealnie dla piętnastu członków Elity Rady Magii oraz dla lidera rządu niemagicznego. - Zastanawia mnie, jak mają zamiar to obsadzić, bo aktualnie Elita ma dziesięciu członków, ma przyjść dziesięciu kandydatów i ten cały prezydent... jak on tam miał? - spytała się Asia, jednocześnie rozglądając się po półkach. - Może pozwolą nam siedzieć? Przecież nas jest pięciu. Dwie osoby, jeden Dragon; dwie osoby, jeden Dragon i tak dalej. - odpowiedział Adrian. - A gdzie tu jest jakaś recepcja? Ktoś musi pilnować, by nikt nie ukradł żadnej... książki... bez pozwolenia. - zapytał się, patrząc jednocześnie na półkę z magazynami dla niegrzecznych chłopców. - Drzwi miały barierę magiczną, zwyczajnie nie przejdziesz. Znaczy, ty pewnie dasz radę, ale i tak włączysz alarm. - odpowiedziała Mei. - Nie patrz się na te pornuchy, to okropne! Asia, jak ty go znosisz? - Trzeba się z tym pogodzić. - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, po czym szturchnęła Adriana, śmiejąc się. - No nic. Biblioteka ma pokoje, w których mają spać ci tam z Rady... musimy dowiedzieć się ilu już jest na miejscu, odszukać coś o tej ósmej epoce magii i krwi, czyli pewnie działy ksiąg zakazanych, niepotrzebnych lub schowane w pornografii; no i jeszcze zapytać się o nasze lokum. - powiedział Luke ze śmiertelną powagą. - Ruszmy się. - Hail Reytler! - odpowiedział Adrian sarkastycznie, ale posłuchał się jego polecenia. ---- Tymczasem Yarato wrócił już do miasta Urbem. Pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobił było udanie się do gildii Dragon Tale, szukając czegoś do roboty, nie zastał jednak nikogo. Wyszedł, przeszedł kawałek i wszedł do siedziby miejscowej Rady Magii, tam jednak zastał Sarutobiego Evansa zastępującego Viridi. - Wszyscy poszli na jakieś misję, świetlista wraz z tymi od wody na północ, szukać jakiegoś maga z Formą Królewską, no a magowie ognia wraz z dziewczynami chronić wybory członków Elity Rady Magii. - odpowiedział Sarutobi na pytanie Yarato. - Uprzedzając: wybory są teraz, by Kiba nie mogła w nich wygrać. - dodał. - Jakiej magii królewskiej? - zaciekawił się chłopak, po czym wziął łyk herbaty. - Niemożliwe, by dziewiąta epoka przyszła tak szybko. - Podobnie zareagowałeś jak Viridi. - zauważył ojciec Evansa. - Jakaś bliżej nieznana magia wody, właśnie to idą wyczaić. Poszli w pięciu, ciekawi mnie czy będą walczyć... - dodał, wracając zarazem do tematu. - Zobaczymy. Jak daleko się udali? - Cóż... - Sarutobi na chwilę się zamyślił, po czym wstał i spojrzał na mapę kontynentu. - Bardzo daleko, jakieś trzy tygodnie pieszej drogi, ale pojechali na bazyliszardzie. A co, chcesz ich gonić? Wiem, że lubisz zimno, więc pewnie ci się spodoba. - mężczyzna zaśmiał się. - Jeśli nie będę tu mieć nic ciekawszego do roboty, to lecę to zobaczyć. Nie przepuszczę takiej okazji, chcę to zobaczyć na własne oczy. - odpowiedział spokojnie Shiri, nie ekscytując się nadto. - Jeśli to zalążek dziewiątej epoki, to zobaczysz je jeszcze wiele razy, a może nawet sam taką osiągniesz... Nie chcę krakać. - Sarutobi przerwał, po czym zmienił temat. - Jak tam w Yoroshi? Znów jakaś większa impreza? ----Viridi użyła swojej magii do oświetlenia groty, którą Dragoni zostali poniekąd zmuszeni przejrzeć. Okazała się być cholernie mała i właściwie nic w niej nie było, była jednak bardzo przestronna, a jej szczyt nienaturalnie wygładzony i pokryty grubą warstwą lodu. Można było się spodziewać, że zrobił to Riu Sonotori, trenując swą Królewską Magię. Lód gruchnął na ziemię z siłą wodospadu, nie przerywając snu ludzi z Epeiro. Zrzucił go znudzony Peter, osłaniając jednocześnie swoim lodem resztę swoich kompanów, odsłaniając szczyt groty, który nadal nie wyglądał tak, jak wyglądać powinien. Był idealnie sferyczny. - Jejku, Evans, nie masz nic ciekawszego do roboty? Może powinniśmy przejrzeć kolejną grotę, skoro jest dopiero osiemnasta? - zaproponowała Viridi, na co inni z bardzo dużą niechęcią przystali. Byli już nieco wykończeni górską wspinaczką w mrozie. - No i witam, ruszamy. Ruszyli do kolejnej jaskini, niedługo później Shiri, nie mając nic ciekawego do roboty w mieście Urbem wyruszył w ich stronę rowerem, biorąc jedynie prowiant, trochę ubioru i ogrzewany namiot, który kupił w Yoroshi. ---- Koniec rozdziału XVI. W następnym rozdziale: Shiri dociera do Epeiro i pomaga Dragonom w ich zadaniu, odnajdując nareszcie Riu; zarazem rozpoczynają się wybory nowych członków elity Rady Magii, dochodzi jednak do nieciekawej sytuacji... która może jednak nieco pomóc naszym bohaterom! Rozdział poprzedni / Strona główna serii / Rozdział następny Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew